Never Get Attached
by secret25
Summary: A one night stand has one rule and that is to never get attached. But what would happen if you broke it? Well...I guess you could always fall in love. Revised, no longer a one shot!
1. In Any Way Or Form

A one night stand has one rule and that is to never get attached.

**Never Get Attached**

What would happen if you broke it? Well I guess you could always fall in love.

**In Any Way Or Form**

June 3, 8:25am

Hotel room # 252.

A man was sprawled on the bed not a care in the world. The sun had been peeking through the curtain trying to wake him up for who knows how long now. But the red-head on the bed enjoyed the dreamless and most comfortable sleep he'd had in a long while.

As he squirmed in his sleep trying to make himself even more comfortable he finally realized he could not put off the inevitable. He had to get up. No matter how comfortable he was the point is the sun has risen and so should he.

He opened his eyes and cringed at the bright light that escaped through the curtains and quickly turned his head away from the offending rays and slowly sat up. He shook his head to help himself wake which he soon found out was not a very good idea; he felt the blood rush to his head giving him a killer headache and the memory of alcohol.

'That's right; I went out drinking last night. How'd I get home?' The confused red-head finally focused his eyes to look around to what was supposed to be his room only that's not what greeted him.

He felt the sheets against his bare skin, saw his clothes strewn around the room, realized he was in a hotel room and he heard the sound of the water running. It didn't take a genius to realize what happened and that obviously he hadn't been able to return home. So of course it was only logical that the first thing out his lips were, "Oh my fucking shit!"

As his fogged up mind cleared even more he felt a certain sting in his backside that made his heart beat a little bit faster and pound a little harder against his chest. His cheeks reddened and his mind couldn't come up with anything except 'I slept with a man and I was the bitch!'

Our resident red-head tried to calm himself as he knew the other man was currently taking a shower and would eventually come out. So he made sure to put on his pants before the guy came out. He wasn't about to give the guy another show after all.

After getting his composure together and his pants on he listened to the sound of running water just to make sure the guy was still unknowingly taking a shower. After that he looked around the room. 'There has to be something here about the man at the other side of that door.' The red-head wasn't proud of it but he could admit to himself that he had no idea who he had slept with. He didn't even remember where they met up much less how the other man looked like.

Still sitting down he looked at every corner of the room and spotted something on the table at the far left corner of the room near the bathroom door. He stood up to get a better look. The wallet laying there was nothing out of the ordinary however the gun lying there seemingly so innocent next to it was definitely not a good sign.

"Who the hell did I sleep with?" A groan came out of his parted lips and closely inspected the gun. He didn't know much about guns but, there was no way this wasn't real. As he eyed every nook and cranny of the gun he saw a very well-crafted lettering on the side. It was small but it definitely had the English letter 'K' on it.

'I slept with an American man?'

He was so absorbed in his thinking that he hadn't heard the shower turn off or the opening of the bathroom door.

Handsome was the word that could be used to describe him but, it most certainly did not do him justice. His long blonde hair was resting against his back wet but no longer dripping of water.

He stood silently observing the man he had bedded just a few hours ago because even he didn't remember much about last night either. When he had woken up he had been too scared to look at who he had slept with and so he just headed straight to the shower to clear his head, hoping against all odds that the other man would have left in a panic.

And as he looked at the red head cautiously admiring his gun he was glad that he hadn't picked up some old, short, bald dude that had marital problems but a young man who was hopefully over the age of 18 and so unbelievably…hot.

After his observation was done he thought it best to announce his presence by simply referring to the gun. "Scared?"

The other occupant of the room looked up from the gun in surprise and turned his attention to the one who had spoken and swiftly eyed the man. Damn! Oh, if only he didn't have his pride and dignity to uphold he would have let his jaw fall to the beautifully carpeted floor. But since he did he calmly asked, "Do I have a reason to?"

K merely smiled without a word and walked forward to stand directly behind the red-head. Hiro tried not to let his body tense up but, how could he not? The blonde was so close, he could smell the shampoo, the soap, and even feelthe_ heat _coming from the other man against his bare back. Hiro tried his best not to let a shiver crawl its way up to his spine but failed miserably.

K leaned in over Hiro's shoulder, their faces merely inches apart and reached for his gun. He then turned to Hiro and smiled before saying, "No worries."

Their eyes were locked onto each other, their attraction for each other so painfully obvious.

Hiro mentally composed himself after _mentally_ slapping himself and smirked as he made the first move to pull away from this too sensual situation. "I thought so."

Hiro now stood in under the warmth of the water as he took a shower. After that little encounter Hiro had excused himself to go and take a shower and had hoped that by the time he got out the gorgeous man would be gone. Well he didn't necessarily hope but it would be less of a hassle if he did.

As he finished his shower he grabbed a fresh towel of the rack and dried himself off before once again putting the same pants on and heading out the door.

"Hey."

Hiro looked up, this time not in the least bit surprised. He did however have trouble figuring out whether he was happy about this outcome or not.

Hiro let out a sigh as he saw K happily cleaning his gun. "Do you have a permit for that?"

K let out a chuckle. "Relax. I got one. In any case wanna go grab breakfast?"

Hiro finally found his shirt in one of the corners of the room and slipped it on. He walked passed K and headed to the door. Before he completely stepped out the door Hiro called out "Come on."

They seated in the corner of the restaurant and thought it best to break the silence. They shared some small talk about meaningless things nothing too personal and waited for their breakfast to arrive.

When the waitress came out with the food Hiro had yet another surprise thrown his way. 'Dammit! Of all the hotels we could have gone in to it had to be this one.'

The waitress was about to greet Hiro like she normally would when she notice the slight dread in his face and decided to instead act like she didn't know him. "Here you go sirs, I'm sorry if it took too long."

Hiro's face immediately lit up and looked at the waitress to let her know with a smile that he was thankful. K on the other hand was oblivious with all this as he drooled over the food in front of him.

In a few minutes, they finished breakfast but continued to sit there. At first they were just looking at each other observing any detail they might have missed but before either of them noticed their gazes changed into a gaze that had such a predatory gleam that you would just wonder when they would lose it and just pounce on one another.

The two men eventually broke apart their heated gaze and walked up back to their room to get the hell out of there and go about their separate ways whether they wanted to or not. After all they couldn't very well spend the rest of their lives staring at each other.

They entered the room and K went ahead and picked up his jacket on the chair while Hiro sat on the bed.

"Well I'm off _Nakano-san_. See you around." K said with his hand on the door handle. Hiro winced he told K that he hated being called that and now he's teasing him.

Hiro looked just bit peeved before he smiled and replied, "I'll be staying here for a bit K. Maybe you can come visit ." K stared for a while with his mouth hanging open and would have surely been catching flies if any were there.

Hiro shrugged at the look K gave him and said "I aced my English class." K scoffed and walked back to the bed and neared Hiro.

K place his hand on Hiro's chest and pushed him down the bed saying "Not bad."

K softly pressed his lips against Hiro's asking for entrance and Hiro coplied without a second thought. The kiss was soft and slow. Passionate and breathless yet gentle. K's wondering hands caressed Hiro's oh so flat stomach and Hiro found his hands behind the man's neck then grabbing a chunk of K's hair to deepened the kiss just a bit more. K made sure to take his sweet time in savoring their kiss. Tracing Hiro's teeth, caressing their tongue, making sure Hiro would be speechless when they broke it off.

When he was sure Hiro was in Lala Land and he heard Hiro let out a low moan he broke it off. A smirk made its way across his lips while a pout was formed on Hiro's.

"One rule at a one night stand," started K. Hiro of course had heard this before, when he was 16 his brother had had a talk with him.

"N-Never get attached" finished Hiro breathlessly.

K got off of Hiro and stood up to leave. The door shut quietly behind him and he leaned against the door his hand still on the door knob while Hiro lay on the bed still flushed from the kiss.

Both sighed and took a deep breath.

K walked down the street, occasionally looking back at the hotel while Hiro looked out the window watching K's retreating form.

Both reminded themselves the one rule of a one night stand.

'In any way or form, _never_ get attached.'

**A/N: Okay so yes, this had iniatially been a one shot but I have always meant for this to become a muti-chapter thing so here I'am. I'm in the mood for writing so yes here it is. If any of you read this before you would see that yes this has been revised and oh so different from the previous one that I had posted and that being said one of the major changes in this is it's now rated M.**

**Thank You for reading and please review! =)**


	2. Lust Is In The Air

**Never Get Attached**

**Lust Is In The Air**

Hiro woke up with not much on his mind. He lay in bed just staring at the ceiling before he finally felt the need to get up and go about his day.

After he finished with his daily grooming habits he looked over the room to make sure everything was at least decent looking. He looked over the bed to make sure nothing embarrassing was left on it. And as he stared he thought that just for a brief moment he saw long-haired blonde man lying on the bed with his manhood standing proud and ready for action.

Hiro groaned as he felt his own twitch in remembrance. "Get your mind out of the freaking gutter! It's entirely way too early for this!"

After a few minutes of arguing and calming himself, he once again looked over the room trying his hardest not remember the passion of the other night. He hadn't remembered yesterday but he was slowly remembering it and it just so happened that what he seemed to be remembering first was not _how_ they met but _what_ they did. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of everything and once he was sure he hadn't forgotten anything he grabbed the card key for the hotel room and his leather jacket and headed out.

He went down the hall and once in the elevator he sighed loudly.

'Why won't these images just leave my head?'

No matter how much he pretended that none of the memories in his head were true he was continually plagued with the thoughts of that gorgeous man. They had abruptly gone their separate ways yesterday morning and he just couldn't keep him out of his head, more specifically his lips, the feeling of it against his.

He wasn't usually so affected but again he couldn't help it. It was like he was an animal in heat or something. But he had to admit even just to himself that one of the reason he was so affected was because that had been the best night of his life, no lover simply compared.

ding

The sound of the elevator interrupted his thoughts and he went out of the lift and to the front desk to check out. The woman smiled kindly, "Good morning sir. Will you be checking out now?"

"Yes." '

"What room are you checking out of sir?"

"252," answered Hiro indifferently, as he handed the receptionist the card key.

"Alright then, thank you for staying at NH hotel sir. Please come by again. Have a good day."

Hiro gave a nod "You as well."

As Hiro headed out he managed to keep his thoughts clean as he went through the revolving door and looked up at the sky. 'Beautiful morning.'

His eyes blackened a bit for a second from staring at the sun but as it cleared and he looked forward he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Good morning Hiro." Greeted the very man he couldn't stop thinking/fantasizing about with a smile.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon." Hiro greeted with a smirk as soon as his shock had dissipated.

"You asked me to visit remember? And plus, I couldn't possibly keep away for long."

Hiro scoffed playfully and offered, "Breakfast?"

"Gladly."

The two men then walked down the street to find a nice place for a small meal.

Hiro and K ended up in a small cafe not far from the hotel. Both ordered coffee and that was pretty much breakfast. They sat at a table just outside the cafe beneath a tree, just big enough to give shade.

Surprisingly enough, neither of them talked, it was just complete silence. No, it wasn't awkward, not any kind of tension was in the air. In fact to put it lightly they were comfortable just staring at each other.

Now if were put bluntly it would be quite obvious and very visible that both of them just wanted to pounce on the other. The stares were heated, mischievous smirks were exchanged, and of course that little teasing you do to attract someone's attention when you seductively lick your lips was being done.

The silent 'admiration' was interrupted when K decided to make an innocent suggestion, "Should we rent another room at the hotel?"

Hiro chuckled good-heartedly "Hmm...As much I'm tempted to -K's smirk grew- I'll have to decline."

K sighed. "Too bad, maybe soon?"

Hiro only hummed as a reply but boy was he glad that he wasn't the only one who couldn't get sex out his head.

They finished their almost cold coffee and stood to leave.

"I'll walk you to where ever you need to go," offered K.

Hiro only nodded and replied, "My car is still parked at the NH parking lot."

The way back they shared idle talk that would most likely be forgotten, and before they knew it they had made it back and Hiro was in front of his car. Hiro stood in front of the driver's side and pulled out his keys. He was able to open the door before he felt a warm body pressed against his back.

"Hiro." K purred.

Hiro shivered as he turned his head no longer feeling the need to suppress it like he had tried to do yesterday.

"Yes."

Just as the word was said Hiro found himself pushed against his car and his mouth was ravished by that gorgeous blonde man he'd been molesting in his head. A small grunt escaped from Hiro's lips has he was pinned harder against the car door but he was too lost in the other's mouth to complain. K wasted no time to ask for entrance and of course Hiro complied with no hesitation, after all he didn't need to be asked twice.

This kiss wasn't short and it definitely did not lack passion. It started passionately and only grew more heated, and arousing. Their bodies pressed together, hands wondering and K's knee nudging Hiro's arousal.

A long moan was released and a shudder or two. From who? Does it matter?

When air became necessary both were reluctant to part but seeing as they needed to they parted panting and flustered. K decided to explain his rather bold attack in a parking lot "I just wanted to taste ya again."

"Hmm. No complaint." Hiro answered in a low whisper while K chuckled at the reply.

They stood there trying to compose themselves for a good five minutes and in the process they were stalling they separation too.

"Now weren't you headed somewhere?" asked K, reminding Hiro that he was suppose to be going home. At the moment though he found something better he could do.

"Ne, K?" Hiro purred as he put his arms around K and pulled him closer, as he arched up to meet the body in front of him.

"Such a lewd display Hiro," K said to the others ear as he gave a slight nip. Hiro smirked at the comment and got back to the task at hand.

"How about another taste."

K chuckled, "Hmm. No complaint." mimicking Hiro.

And with that they kissed once again, and repeated this action again and again. After who knows how many kisses K commented half joking half serious. "You sure you don't want to get a room?"

Hiro chuckled, "Like I said tempting but I have to get going."

K nodded and opened the forgotten car door. Before Hiro could slide in though K made sure to give a chaste kiss and rubbed both of their arousals together causing a moan to pass through both their now reddened lips.

Finally Hiro was able to slide in the car and the door was shut. Hiro rolled the window down and gave a K a look of want before saying, "K."

"Hiro." And that was their goodbyes. Neither thought of exchanging numbers nor to plan a day to meet.

Perhaps the words goodbye weren't used because both thought it was just unnecessary or maybe it's because neither men wanted that finality of confirmation that, that would literally be their goodbye. As for the exchange of number or a rendezvous in the middle of the night, it just wasn't right, in more ways than one.

Far from each other they sighed. Sure they weren't attached by their hearts or emotions but it was just as bad that they seemed to be attached by the hip instead.

And far from each other both thought the same thing.

'It's definitely not attachment but…now we just wanna do it like rabbits in the forest.'

**A/N: Alright so now you know why it's rated M. They may not have done anything but let's face it, it's heading there. Okay so I know this is suppose to be about them getting attached in a way that could be called sentimental but, seriously they were just two men who decided to do it one night they can't fall in love yet. So I'll be focusing on the sexual aspect of their relationship first but, believe me they'll get to know each other as time goes by.**

**Thank You for reading and please review! =)**


	3. Separate Worlds

**Never Get Attached**

**Separate Worlds**

Hiro drove home with that smirk on his face that clearly said that he had won something. What that something was well…one couldn't really say. But he was giddy in a way, it didn't matter that the man he had just been with had just been a quick lay, it lifted up his spirits and for that he was exteremly grateful. He needed the distraction, the warm embrace he had been in. The fact that it was over dampened his mood a bit but he was still glad he had that moment no matter how desparate or pathetic it might make him sound.

He finally made it up the steps of his apartments and before he could even enter through the door he could already hear the phone ringing and the answering machine asking the caller to leave a message. As he walked in and threw his keys at the table near the door, he made up his mind to just ignore whoever it was on the other end. Unfortunately the voice the piqued up was an all too familiar voice that he could never refuse.

"ONII-SAN! Are you home? Please pick up _(Get the hell out of the house, get out you sick bastard!)_ Onii-san please pick up they've been fighting since this morning oni_—(How could you do this to your son! How could you do this to me?)_"

Hiro finally picked up the phone in haste. "Ototou! Are you ok?"

"I'm alright but -"Hiro heard a crash and knew that Haru just jumped from it too. "Nii-san please come home…" Haru pleaded.

"I'll be right there Haru, I'm leaving right now."

Hiro drove the hour ride it took to reach his childhood home in only 40 minutes and drove passed the gates and ran inside without a second thought. He could already hear the various things being thrown as well as his mother's screaming voice. He went straight to his little brother's room and when he couldn't find him there he went inside his old room.

"Haru!" His little brother looked up in surprise and ran to him as soon as he recognized him.

"Onii-san! I'm so happy you're here!" They held each other in a warm hug before Haru finally let go.

"Are you alright they didn't hit you with anything by mistake did they?"

"No they didn't, but Nii-san can we please leave till they stop?"

"Of course, have you eaten yet?"

Haru shook his head. "They've been fighting since this morning and Otou-san had everyone take a day off."

"Alright we'll eat out. Get a sweater first; it's a bit chilly outside."

As they went down the staircase, Hiro had thought that maybe just maybe, they wouldn't be noticed. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. He just wanted to get Haru so that their parents could deal with this on their own. But unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side.

"Hiro!" His mother called out.

Hiro let out a sigh and looked down to Haru and handed him the keys. "Go wait in my car."

Haru looked at Hiro and nodded before running outside.

Hiro finally looked at his mother and went to hug her completely ignoring his father.

"Thank goodness you came Hiro, I didn't think your mother would ever calm down."

Hiro finally looked up with venomous glare. Hiro snapped. How can you sigh in relief? "You don't have that right!"

Hiro stalked him and raised his arm to punch his father**. "You fucking prick! You **_**sick **_**bastard! Mom has every right to scream and throw everything she gets her hand on you! She's right! How could you cheat on her? And to make it worse you stab us both by cheating on her with my girlfriend? What? You thought you'd just take two birds down with one stone?"**

Hiro punched him again as he tried to get up from the floor. "**Stay down! and do whatever it is mom wants. Don't think you have a choice!"**

Just to make a point Hiro punch him again before turning around to face his mother. She was crying, whether it was because of the betrayal she felt or the gruesome sight of witnessing your son punch the man you love. He didn't know.

"Mom?"

"Oh dear!" She ran to her son and hugged him close. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe that her beloved husband would hurt her and her son especially in such a way. How could he do such a thing? How could he be so heartless?

After the comforting hold they shared they had a silent understanding that Hiro should go and take care of Haru for a while and let her mother deal with his father , without Haru having to be in between and seeing whatever it was that would happen; whether it was the fighting, the yelling or the annulment that would inevitably come.

Before leaving, Hiro made sure to ask his mother if she would be alright by herself or if it would be better for him to stay. Neither of them wanted Haru to be there and they couldn't leave him alone either so Hiro's mother had to deal with this on her own for now.

They hugged each other just before Hiro took leave and just for good measure glared at his father who still had not moved from the floor.

Hiro stepped outside and just as the light breeze hit him he let out a sigh to calm his nerves. He looked at the car parked at the front of the steps and let a smile slip as he saw Haru sitting patiently in the front seat staring at the dashboard and twirling the keys to the car.

Hiro walked up the window and tapped it lightly and smiled as Haru turned. Haru opened the door and jumped out of the car. "Nii-san…"

"It's okay, everything will be alright." Hiro assured as he rubbed Haru's back. "Come on, let's get you some food."

Haru picked at his food using his fork and taking tiny bits every so often making Hiro sigh in defeat. "You have to eat more than that."

Haru looked up his eyes filled with sadness that Hiro almost didn't know what to do. Haru got up from his seat and sat next to his big brother and hugged him close.

"I heard you yelling at Otou-san too… Did he do something wrong?"

Hiro sighed and held him trying his best to comfort his little brother as best as he could while thinking of something decent to say in a way that an 8 year-old would understand.

"Yeah, Otou-san did something wrong."

"What was it?"

"Well…he did something to betray Okaa-san and me."

"You won't tell me what it is?"

"Haru, I know you want answers but this isn't something you'd understand right now and it certainly isn't something you should worry about either."

Haru remained quiet and just nodded.

**K Winchester**

K walked around whistling some nameless tune as he wondered down the streets with a smile. It's been a great morning after all. He hadn't expected nor did he plan to see Hiro this morning but the surprise was certainly not unwanted.

He didn't care so much about the fact that what occurred between them was one of those spontaneous things that you would never expect to happen, after all the greatest things in life happens unplanned right? This may not be the greatest thing that's ever happened in K's life but it did lift up his spirits.

Soon enough though, this aimless walk around the park will have to stop. He'll have to go to work and then deal with reality that is his wife. 'I wonder what Hiro would have said if he had known I'd be a married man in just a few weeks.'

K had already lost the happy feeling that Hiro had provided earlier and had focused on reality but it was ok. K had gotten what he had been looking for.

He had needed a distraction and Hiro provided him that and well so much more. ;) It's a shame though even though they talked as if they'd see each other again it was unlikely that they would. And perhaps that was for the best. It was just a night and a day, nothing more and nothing less. No good byes were needed to be said in order for it to be true.

K finally thought it best to start walking towards NG , 'cause after all reality did not mean only his fiancé but also work. Sure enough Tohma and Ryuichi would be waiting for him in the building right about now. Tohma had talked to him a couple of days ago about how Ryuichi no longer needs him as manager and that he was being assigned a different band. 'Hmmm I believe the band is called Bad Luck?'

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I hadn't meant for the update to take so long but, I had needed to work on a couple of research papers so I had to put this off for a while but here you go I just finished and TADA! =) I will update on An Angel's Everything next so please check that out too it should be out in a few days. =)**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Put Your Hands Up!

**Never Get Attached**

**Put Your Hands Up!**

K had been right in his assumption that Tohma and Ryuichi had been waiting for him. It wasn't much of an interrogation when Tohma had inquired about where'd he'd been last night, when he seemed to have disappeared for that few hours seeing as he couldn't be contacted. And with great skills, namely avoiding to answer at all, they by passed that conversation and finally talked about work.

He had been right the band was called Bad Luck and it consisted of a singer and a guitarist. Their music was good, they certainly had potential of reaching the top. But it seemed like there was something missing… I can't really place it though.

"However, there's something missing." K looked up, 'I swear sometimes I think Tohma can read minds.'

Tohma went on to say that an added member could be useful. The two current members have been informed and they have met. They had a bit of dispute at first but according to Tohma they've settled their differences. Tohma then had me listen to the new mix and he had been right. It sounds better.

Now all I had to do was scare them shitless…I mean meet them. K chuckled which just earned him a raised eyebrow from Tohma and a squeal from Ryuichi about how he was planning something horrible.

Hiro had finally finished breakfast with Haru and though it's been a little over an hour since they left the house he didn't know if it was alright for Haru to go home just yet. He could call but at the same time he didn't want to interrupt whatever it was that they were caught up in, whether it was more screaming or a full on breakdown from the both of them. So he'll wait for his mother to call.

His phone rang just then and he thought for a moment that it was his mother but it was in actuality Shuichi. Haru looked to him and to the phone. Hiro merely smiled and said it's a Shuichi.

"Hiro! Where you at? We have practice today AND were meeting Sakano's replacement remember?"

"Sorry, I had some things to take care of. I'll be there in just a little bit." Hiro hung up then and looked to Haru.

"You have to go somewhere?" Haru asked with a frown.

"Band practice at NG, you wanna tag along?"

"YES! I haven't seen Shu-nii-san in a long time and I wanna meet Fujisaki-san."

Hiro laughed, "Alright."

"Is it alright out though? You won't get in trouble for bringing me?"

"It's fine. I'm sure Seguchi-san won't mind."

Hiro and Haru made it in no time. The moment they stepped inside Haru's eyes widened, Haru had never seen such a wide open space, such plush furniture and a ceiling that even King Kong couldn't reach, well at least that's what it seemed like from the eyes of a 7 year old.

And just like in the movies when amazed by such a grand view Haru made a move to whistle but nothing came out. Hiro laughed.

"You don't know how to whistle?" Hiro continued to laugh even harder as Haru pouted.

After Hiro calmed down a little bit he ruffled Haru's hair.

"Put your lips like this and blow." He instructed. Haru did as he was told but nothing came.

"Not like that, you're not giving mom a kiss here ya know." Haru pouted and tried again. This time a little tiny whistle came out and Haru smiled.

Hiro smiled along with him, "Keep working on it."

They walked in the elevator and Haru pushed the button that would bring them up the floor they desired.

"Hiro! There you are!" Shuichi immediately tackled him.

Hiro laughed, "Hi Shuichi, Suguru." Suguru nodded.

"Haru!" In one swift movement Shuichi had Haru in a BIG bear hug.

"Shu-nii-san, I can't breathe." True to his word he was starting to turn blue.

"Opps!, Sorry." Shuichi let go before he killed precious Haru.

"Haru this is Fujisaki Suguru. Suguru this is my little brother Haru." Haru stepped up and smiled up to Suguru while offering his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Fujisaki-san. I'm a real fan of the keyboards; I'd like to learn someday. And I can't wait to hear you play!"

Suguru smiled "It's nice to meet you too. Thank you, I hope you like it then. Do you play any instruments?"

"WAIT a minute! You wanna hear him play? What about me? You don't wanna hear me sing?" Shuichi whined as he hugged Haru once again.

"But Shu-nii-san I've heard you sing a bunch of times but I haven't heard Fujisaki-san play once." Haru pouted.

Hiro laughed, "Come on break it up. Haru you can sit over hear while we play okay?"

Haru nodded. A front row seat to Bad Luck! He was so lucky!

They practiced for quite some time and not once did Haru complain of being bored. On the contrary, if he could he'd come here every time they had practice or a recording.

As they were finishing up and they left the booth in which they usually recorded in, the door to the room slammed open and a man in his early thirties came out.

"Put your hands up!" His long blonde hair swayed with his ponytail and his gun aimed directly in front of him which just happened to be Shuichi's face.

Everyone was frozen until Tohma walked pass K.

"This is K he's your new manager."

"WHAT! Why the HELL does he have a **gun**?" Shuichi screamed.

"Calm down Shindou-san."

K laughed 'Oh he loved scaring the shit out of people.'

Suguru looked at his cousin then back at their manager. He shook his head, 'Surrounded by crazy people.'

At the mention of crazy he looked to Hiro, he was about the only one that wasn't, and he hasn't said anything, is he scared of guns or something?

Once they calmed they finally heard Hiro.

"Shh..It's alright he wasn't gonna do anything." He said as he rubbed his little brother's back. When K had walked in he had been more than just a little surprised, if he had been holding something it would have shattered in the ground long ago. He would have gaped like a fish for longer but his little brother had grabbed hold on him as if his life depended on it. In his little mind it probably was.

Tohma looked to down at the scene. "Who's the boy?"

"He's Nakano's little brother." Suguru answered.

"Nii-san" Haru trembled a little and wouldn't let go.

"Oh come on now, nothing's wrong. You can let go. Come on look at me." Hiro was trying his hardest to coax him but nothing was working. Finally he sighed. He picked up his little brother and headed towards where K was standing.

"Look" he said. Haru looked up in time to see big brother raise his fist and have it connect to the tall American man. Hiro put a bit force but not enough for it to do any real damage just enough to make it seem real. K looked shocked for more than one reason but played along. Once his face was to the side Hiro took the gun from his hand and walked back to where they previously were.

"See he's not such a scary man without a gun right?" He said as he pointed at K, while K hearing this tried his best to look as un-intimidating as possible.

Haru nodded, "I guess."

Once confirmed K smiled walked up to Haru and handed him a lollipop (he keeps them for Ryuichi) which Haru took happily. From then on they were best friends.


End file.
